I am Pregnant With Seto Kaiba's Baby!
by cillanasky
Summary: Serenity finds out she is Pregnant with Kaiba's Baby.


**Title:** I am Pregnant… With Seto Kaiba's Baby!

**Genre:** Angst

**Rating:** T

**Characters:** Serenity Wheeler

**Summary:** Sometimes a choice made can affect the rest of your life.

**Notes: **While this story can be read on its own -if you have read _One Wild Night Equals One Wild Morning_, this is the story where the aftershocks start kicking in, for Serenity at least (I really should have given more thought to the title of this story).

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, I am just playing in their world so PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!

**I am Pregnant… With Seto Kaiba's Baby!**

The doctor left the room to run his tests, but I already know what he's going to say, who couldn't miss the signs – the morning sickness, the missed periods, the mood swings – I just wish the doctor would just hurry up and tell my mother so we can get the hell out of here.

I feel like a total idiot - why did I go home with that, that… stuck up son of a bitch? How stupid was I to even think he had a heart.

I just want to forget what happened that night, but it looks like fate had other plans for me… and him. I can't forget him, because it's partly his fault that I am in this position… not that he would ever admit that he had anything to do with me been in this position, in the first place.

How am I going to tell him that he got me pregnant that night? Come to think of it… How am I going to tell my brother that I'm going to give birth to the child of a man that he can barely stand?

-----------------

As the Doctor confirmed what I knew, I wished that I could kill that Yami Bakura for what he did, but of course I knew I couldn't – him being already dead for 5000 year's – and that hurting him would only hurt his Harki or his light side depending on who you ask.

The doctor is now asking the question on whether I want to keep the baby or not, stupid question if you ask me, I will not, I repeat, I will not kill an innocent life because I made a stupid mistake.

As I told the doctor this my mother looked shocked, I knew what was going through her head – how are we going to look after a baby on the small income we have, and she asked me this out loud.

The doctor then asked how old and who the father was, I told him he was about my brother's age and was in the same class that he was, but I couldn't tell him the actual name of the father, it would wreak his reputation big time, I could see the headlines – CEO of Kaiba Crop. Had sex with a drunk minor and got her pregnant.

It wasn't really his or my fault that it happened, it just happened, and if our drinks weren't spiked and we were in the right state of mind it would have never happened.

As I left the doctor's office I realized that I had a lot to think about. Like, who should I tell first - Joey or the Father of my baby?

I should probably tell Kaiba first – even if it is just to warn him to watch out for Joey - but since I am no longer living in Domino, that is going to be a little bit difficult. The only way I would be able to get Kaiba to even listen to what I have to say would be to talk to him face to face, because even if I had his phone number, my call would be probably blocked by his security, thinking I was some crazy girl with a crush on their boss.

I can't tell Joey news like this over the phone either, because if I'm not there to calm him down when he finds out, he will probably grab Tristan and Duke, and go Kaiba hunting. The only reason why they didn't go after Kaiba after that night was because I made it painfully clear to that stick in the mud, that I was not going to take all the blame for what happened that night.

Then there's the whole issue of if I'm going to keep the baby or put it up for adoption, and if I keep the baby, do I want Kaiba to be a part of his or her life?

All I know is, I am 16 years old and about to become a mother, so I better start getting ready for the new arrival.

----------------

_7 months later…_

----------------

I've Just given birth to Twins, it was a surprise to hear that I was going to give birth to two kids, of course I wish I could have told someone else besides my mother that I was pregnant… even though I was in Domino for a week while I was pregnant. Seto was away on business when I was there however, so I couldn't talk to him and I didn't want to tell Joey about the babies until their father knew.

That reminds me… I have to ring Joey soon and tell him I'm alright – I started going into labor when I was on the phone with him – before he jumps on a plane and gets the shock of his life when he sees me.

I could have told Yugi, Tea, Mai or even Mokuba that I was pregnant, but I knew that they would insist that I tell Joey and Seto.

I don't think Seto would accept the news that he's a father too well. Actually, judging by the way we both acted after we found ourselves in the same bed, I don't think he would want to listen to a word I had to say.

However, as I look at Peter and Paige I do see Seto in them, and I know I'm going to have to tell him about them someday. I do want my children to know where they came from, even if Seto doesn't accept them, but I'm quietly hoping that he does.

But oh boy, wont everyone be surprised when I go back to Domino.

**Extra Notes:** Feel free to review, the ending of this story ties into the beginning of _Yugi's Yami_, if you want to know what happens next.


End file.
